


First Steps

by Dark_Romances



Series: FFXV Family AU [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor is /that/ grandpa, Domestic Fluff, FFXV family au, Family Fluff, First Steps, Grandpa Cor, He does love hia grandbaby though, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, The domestic life, papa!Cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Romances/pseuds/Dark_Romances
Summary: Nikky takes his first steps





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short little something for those who want to see more Nikolas. Hes a butthead as usual butttttt I like it that way. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“He still isn’t walking?” Cor asked Prompto, sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand as he watched Nikolas crawl around the floor.

“Nope. Noct and I have tried everything. He just doesn’t want to walk. He just whines and wants to crawl again.” Prompto said with a sigh.

“You have tried giving him candy or something?”

“Of course. I even tried his favorite pudding. Still wouldn’t try.” Prompto said. “I figured you might know something about getting him to walk.”

“Well, you weren’t hard to teach. You practically did it yourself. So I really don’t have any experience with that. I think you need to break that whining habit early now though. He is already a prince. He is already spoiled. He is only going to get worse from here if you let it go.”

Prompto sighed and leaned back on the couch. “Dad…I asked you here to help me to get him to walk, not question my parenting skills.”

Cor scoffed and took a sip of his beer. “Fine. Then let’s try.” he said, setting the drink down and looking around for Nikolas.

“Nikky.” Cor called out,  his hands out. The child looked up and quickly crawled over to his grandpa. Instead of picking him up, Cor grabbed his arms and gently pulled him up so he could stand on his two feet.

Nikolas knew what happening and started to whine, trying to fall to the ground..

“Nikolas! You are gunna hurt yourself.” Cor scolded, holding his arms still. “Prompto, grab some candy or something and come back.”

Prompto nodded and quickly ran to the kitchen to get his favorite candy.

“If you stay standing up, I’ll give you a piece of candy. Okay?” he proposed to the wrigging child. Nikolas stopped moving as much, relaxing a bit as Cor held him up.

The door opened up and Noctis walked in, bag in hand. “Hey, Prom! I think I got something that will get him to walk.” he called out.

Prompto poked his head from around the corner. “Show it to dad. He is trying to get him to try.”

“What did you get?” Cor asked. “Because it already seems it’s going to be a lot to get this kid to do anything.”

“Figured he would like these as treats.” Noctis said as he pulled out a bunch of squishy frog toys from the dollar store. “Hey Nikky, these are for you if you start walking with me and Daddy.” he said, showing the toys.

Nikolas saw the frog toys in his hand and his eyes lit up. He pulled away from Cor and walked wobbly over towards Noctis and held his hand out.

All the adults in the room had their jaws on the floor. This kid was really walking.

Nikolas stayed standing for a few more moments before Noctis, jaw still on the floor, gave him one of the frog toys. He smiled and sat down and started playing with his new toy.

"The little shit." Cor said, chuckling under his breath.


End file.
